Abendspaziergang
Ich gehe die spätabendlichen Straßen der City entlang. Obwohl es nach elf ist, ist es voll wie in der Rush Hour. Ich schiebe mich durch die Menschenmasse und verziehe angeekelt das Gesicht. All dieser minderwertige Menschenabschaum. Ich bin so viel besser als sie, weil ich mehr verdiene als sie. Ich trage bessere Sachen als sie. Ich habe viel mehr erreicht als sie in ihrem jämmerlichen Leben je erreichen werden. Ihr größter Lebensmoment ist wahrscheinlich ein gewonnener Burger bei McDonalds. Es schiebt sich eine fette Frau durch die Masse und blockiert mir den Weg. Sie ist fett und blockiert mir den Weg. Ich balle meine Fäuste in meinen Armani-Handschuhen (800€). Ich atme tief durch, um meine Wut hinunter zu schlucken. Ich stelle mir vor, wie ich die Frau zusammenschlage und ihr Gesicht mit einem Schlagring zertrümmere. Ich spüre, wie sich meine Hand in den Hugo Boss-Mantel (1500€) schiebt, um den Schlagring überzustreifen. Doch ich beherrsche mich. Die Straßen sind zu voll. Trotzdem hätte ich meinen Spaß daran, ihren fetten Leib zu quälen, bis sie verreckt. Vielleicht könnte ich ihr noch ein paar Diätpillen in den Rachen stopfen. Oder ich schneide ihr Fett in Streifen ab. Ich lächele bei der Vorstellung und kann mich endlich an ihr vorbeischieben. Mein Blick fällt in eine Gasse. Dort hockt ein Penner. Meine Wut steigert sich ins Unermessliche. Da hockt ein Mensch und schnorrt sich tagsüber durch. Nimmt das Geld der hart arbeitenden, um sich wahrscheinlich billigen Fusel zu kaufen. Nicht so wie ich, der sich letztens noch eine gute Flasch Single Malt (300€) geholt hat. Ich bewege mich auf ihn zu, den Schlagring schon um die manikürte Hand. Ich hocke mich vor ihm hin. "Na mein Freund, wie gehts uns denn so?", frage ich in gespielt freundlichem Ton. Der Penner blickt mich an. "Guter Mann, habt Ihr vielleicht ein paar Euros für einen abgebrannten Marineoffizier?" Ich muss lachen. "Du warst nie bei der Marine, du Ficker." Und obwohl es wahrscheinlich stimmt, dass er ein Offizier war, hole ich aus und schlage ihn nieder. Der Schlag trifft ihn am Kiefer. Ich spüre, wie der Knochen bricht, Zähne raus fliegen. Ich höre wie Blut auf dem Boden aufklatscht. Der Penner fällt stöhnend zur Seite. Ich schlage ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht, ein Auge platzt auf. Der Schleim überzieht meinen Mantel und ich werde rasend vor Wut. Ich ziehe das Springmesser, welches schon letztens bei der Familienfeier zum Einsatz kam. Ich steche ihm in den Bauch und ziehe die Klinge schräg über den Brustkorb. Ich hab zu tief gestochen, eine stinkende Flüssigkeit läuft aus ihm heraus. Ich packe in die Bauchhöhle und reiße ihm die Eingeweide heraus. Er hat nicht einmal geschrien. Er stöhnt nur qualvoll. Seine Augen blicken teilnahmelos auf die Mauer hinter mir. Ich richte mich auf und trete ihm von oben schräg ins Gesicht, so dass sein Kopf an die Mauer knallt und aufbricht. Er ist noch nicht tot, was mich schwer wundert. Ich werfe ihn auf den Bauch und springe mit voller Wucht auf seinen Nacken. Das hohle Knacken des Genicks hallt durch die Gasse. Ich atme durch. Meine Wut hat sich gelegt und Enttäuschnug macht sich breit. Es hat mir keinen richtigen Spaß gemacht, diesen Hurensohn zu töten. Ich will jemanden fettes töten. Ich gehe wieder durch die Straßen. Mein Anzug (1500€, maßgeschneidert mit Perlmuttknöpfen) ist voller Blut, aber ich habe den Mantel zugemacht. Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemand fettem. Ich halte Ausschau nach etwas Geeignetem und plane bereits, wie ich es anstellen soll. Ich begegne zwei Arbeitskollegen, die mich mit Schäfers und Kehnker ansprechen. Ich nicke nur, lächele und schüttele ihnen die Hand. Dann sehe ich endlich jemanden passenden. Ich lasse die beiden stehen, nähere mich ihr. Sie ist vielleicht mitte zwanzig, vom Gesicht her zwar hübsch, aber fett. "Hi", sage ich, als ich vor ihr stehe. "Hi", erwidert sie und lächelt mich an. Im Schein des Schnellimbisses, vor dem sie steht, sehe ich ein Piercing in der Nase. Ich muss mich zusammen reißen, es nicht rauszureißen. "Darf ich Sie zu etwas edlerem einladen?", frage ich sie charmant. Sie lächelt. In meiner Wohnung Während Nicole, so ihr Name, im Schlafzimmer vor sich hin brabbelt, stehe ich im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel mit Porzellanumrandung (750€). Ich habe die Axt griffbereit, die schon bei meinem Bruder zum Einsatz kam. Außerdem mehrere Fleischermesser (rostfrei, 145€) und einen Bunsenbrenner (150€). Ich freue mich. Pfeifend gehe ich ins Schlafzimmer, wo Nicole mit einem Laken bedeckt daliegt. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Ich beuge mich zu ihr runter und küsse sie. Ich spiele ein bisschen mit ihr, dann fessele ich sie mit Handschellen ans Bett (7000€, Mahagoni). Sie kichert, als ich ihr die Augen mit einem Seidentuch verbinde. "Ohh, Patrick, was kommt als nächstes?", fragt sie. "Lass dich überraschen, Schätzchen", flüstere ich und gehe ins Badezimmer um die Messer, die Axt und den Bunsenbrenner zu holen. Sie versucht zu schreien, doch ich stopfe ihr einen Kissenbezug in den fetten Mund. Ich häute sie langsam, erst das eine Bein, dann das andere. Ich reibe eine Mischung aus Essig, Salz und Zitronensäure auf das rohe Fleisch. Dann verbrenne ich das Bein mit dem Bunsenbrenner und amputiere es schließlich mit der Axt. Das andere wird angeknabbert. Ich schneide ihr das Fett vom Körper, werfe es in die Ecke, um es später zu braten. Immer wieder steche ich mit dem Messer in ihren fetten Leib oder hacke mit der Axt an ihr rum. Blutbeschmiert gehe ich an den Medizinschrank, um die Diätpillen zu holen. Ich stopfe sie ihr den Mund, der halb offen steht, seit sie ohnmächtig ist. Ich breche ihr den Kiefer mit bloßen Händen und schneide ihr schließlich den Kopf mit den Messern ab. Ich muss die Laken wechseln. Ich sitze nackt am Esstisch, Nicoles Kopf starrt mich an. Ich rauche eine Roth Händle und summe vor mich hin. Mir fällt ein, dass ich morgen ein Geschäftsessen habe. Ich denke, ich werde mir Lamm bestellen. Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Mittellang